When The Bubble Guppies First Met Chapter 5
*Molly *Gil *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny Augest 23 2003: Molly: That was a good sleep. (Molly wakes up then Gil slowly pulls her to another 42 sec kiss. At 10:34 am Molly's at her iPod and Gil wakes up. He checks the mail that says the Bubble Guppies team has a whole day of school off. All the Guppies spend a time at the arcade games. 12:36 pm they head over to chuck e cheese to have more fun. After their fun with their tickets they then got pizza.) Molly: This is delicious. Deema: Oh yeah this is the 3rd popular pizza place ever. Molly: Oh then what's the 1st? Deema: The first was pizza hut and the 2nd was the pizza from that bowling place AMF. Nonny: So Gil you're going to mindy's in 2 days are you? Gil: Yeah and once again i still don't have a date. {The truth was that Molly has never been kissed so Gil that night wanted Molly to feel what a kiss is like. Not for him to be dating her.} Molly: Who's mindy? Goby: Ha mindy's is a like a prom dance. Molly: Oh Gil: And instead of dancing i'm just Keeping track of drinks since i don't have a date. (Goes to the restroom with Goby and Nonny.) Molly: Gil looks sad. Oona: Yeah sometimes he hopes that he would find a date but now with stella around he won't get out of stella's hands. Deema: So that's why with stella around he's just giving drinks around. Molly: That's aweful Oona: Yeah but what else can he do? (Everybody heads home and at night Molly starts worrying about Gil.) Augest 24 2003: (All the Guppies except Gil are at school. After class the girls goes up to Nonny and Goby.) Molly: Where's Gil. Nonny: The last time he was at school was his very last time before he gets back into the good school. Goby: Today is the last day for all of us Guppies. (Deema and Oona hugged their boyfriends in excitement.) Molly: WAIT already? Deema: Yep every member of the Guppies team gets only 4 days of this regular crazy school before they can get to the real good school. Molly: That's great but what about Gil. Goby: Oh he's getting ready for the mindy's prom dance tomorrow. Nonny: He gets to help those people get the prom ready for tomorrow. Molly: Oh ok Oona: Oh wait a minute. Deema: What is it Oona? Oona: Seems like He got all of us tickets. Molly: He did? Goby: Wow i guess he probably couldn't do this without his teammates for the first time. Deema: Well if i'm going then i need Goby and Oona will need Nonny. Oona: And plus Molly this is your chance now. Molly: Are you sure? Oona: Yeah why? Nonny: (Whispers) Cause stella always goes there. Goby: OH COME ON. What will they do? To Be Continued Category:Stories